Slayers R' Us
by jaded316
Summary: Thanks to Willow's spell, Slayers all over are awakened, right? But if The Watcher's Council is all ka-blowie, who will help the new slayers? That's where this story comes in. The Scooby Gang are Slayer teachers! Time for some fun...


Title: Slayers R Us  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the other members of the Scooby Gang. I do own the students though.Hehehe.Dance puppets dance!  
  
Summary: The Sunnydale crew is in Europe, and Buffy finally gets to live the normal life she always wanted.Or is she? Slayers all over the world have awakened and without the Watcher's Council, who will guide them? The Scooby Gang of course!  
  
(A/N): This is just an idea that has been in my head for a while. I don't have any real plans so if you guys like where this is heading, please review and tell me where you think I should go with this.  
  
"It's a beautiful fall morning in Venice, Italy. In the middle of a secluded ranch is a big beautiful estate with an exquisite mansion. Here those who are just a tiny bit different from the rest of society live. Here, earth's purest and most noble of champions train are taught what they need to know to battle the forces of evil. You see, not long ago I was one of those evils, but now, I fight along side these heroines, doing what little I can to protect the world from the most evil and despicable."  
  
"Andrew!" screeched Buffy. "If you don't put that damn camera away and finish you're Fruit Loops, we're gonna use you as a dummy when the Pre- K Slayers have to practice their kicks." The youngest kids in the house sat at a small table to the right of the "Grown Up" table. At the mention of them practicing their moves, the seven young girls let out a loud "Yay!" Andrew put down his camera and pouted as he quietly ate his Fruit Loops one loop at a time.  
  
For the past two months, the Scooby Gang has been recruiting younger Slayers who have been popping up after Willow's unbelievable nifty spell. Since there is no more Watchers' Council, all of their connections, surviving text and especially funding have been given to the Sunnydale survivors to aid girls by honing their powers in a secure environment. Their School is called "The School For the Exceptional Gifted." Which was Willow's idea. The school motto is " Eat your heart out X- Men! School For the Gifted" my A - Double dollar signs!" of course, Xander's idea. The motto is still unofficial.  
  
"Good morning, children" Giles greeted as he entered the kitchen. "Good Morning Mr. Giles" The kids said in unison. The young girls had grown very attached to Giles, just as he did to him. The older man had gotten along so well with them that it had seemed that Giles had adopted seven more surrogate daughters besides Willow and Buffy. "How are you guys this morning?" asked Giles. "Fine." They answered. "When do we start practicing?" asked Jessica, the shortest in the group. She had long red hair in ponytails and blue eyes. Much like the other girls, her mother brought her in when her daughter began to show unbelievable strength. According to Jessica's mother, you get a little suspicious when you see your five-year-old daughter beat up your 12-year-old son for stealing their doll! "Not until we go over your school lessons." responded Willow as she walked in. A resounding "Awww" that echoed through the kitchen was their reply, as seven identical pouts graced the faces of the Itty Bitty Slayers. "Don't worry. I have a special treat for you guys after your lessons." "What is it?!" asked Trina excitedly. Trina had brown hair and green eyes and was the hyper one of the bunch. "Now Trina," Willow admonished her lightheartedly. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." "You heard her girls! The faster you get ready, the sooner you'll know what your surprise is!" Buffy yelled. The children ran off in a hurry to get dressed for the day ahead, minds and mouths racing a mile a minute wondering what the "surprise" could be.  
  
"Morning guys." Xander greeted. "What's got the Superkids so worked up?" "Just a little incentive I've got cooked up for them." Willow replied lightly while sipping her coffee. "Oh, I see. You've bribed them so that they'd be excited about doing school work.?" "School trips, School Dances, little gold stars. Teachers having been doing it since the beginning of time." Said Buffy. "Judge now Xan-man, but you'll be wishing you're students were old to make deals with when you're busy wiping spit off of you're shirt." Willow said defensively. "Oh God." Moaned Xander. "I have Baby Slayer duty!? Noooo! And I thought the Ubervamps where scary! A spoon can be a very dangerous weapon when a Slayer chucks it at you! Baby or Not!" . Buffy, Willow and Andrew laughed as Giles sighed and took off his glasses to clean them. "Nevertheless, Xander. No one here has it worst than Buffy, fore it seems that she will be in charge of." "The teenagers?!" Willow, Andrew and Xander gasped as Buffy let the spoon that had just seconds before transported her Cocoa Puffs into her mouth, fall to the floor. "Noooooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Short and simple. I kinda have a few ideas but I'd really appreciate some help. If you like..  
  
R&R Please!!!!  
  
Love,  
Jaded316 


End file.
